


Heat of Your Gaze

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, this is basically merlin fucks harry in a sex club while someone watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry and Merlin attend a sex club. That's it. That's the whole plot.





	Heat of Your Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-two was public sex. There will be another day that's voyeurism/exhibitionism, but this definitely has elements of that too. 
> 
> For all you Rock Hard and Cummingtonite fans, there's a tiny little Archy cameo. Really tiny. Like, you never see his face tiny. But he's there. You might say this is practice for when I write that series's club scene. Hope you like it!
> 
> I still can't title.

Merlin squeezed the back of Harry’s neck just to feel the way a shudder rolled down Harry’s spine at the pressure. Without looking at his partner, he spoke casually to the woman sitting opposite him. “It sounds like your problem is with the router. A full reboot should do the trick. If it doesn’t, then you can call a technician.”

She smiled warmly at him. “I’ll be sure to do that. I’m sorry to be taking up so much of your time. I’m sure you didn’t come here to make small talk about computers.”

Merlin chuckled. “No, but I can’t deny the results are favourable.”

On the floor under the glass table between Merlin and the woman who had introduced herself as Valerie, kneeling between Merlin’s spread legs and with his mouth wrapped around Merlin’s cock, Harry let out a soft whine that vibrated deliciously around Merlin’s length. Merlin groaned, moving his hand to tug gently at Harry’s hair in warning, not missing the way Valerie’s eyes flicked down, dark and interested as she glanced over Harry and then back up at Merlin.

“He’s very pretty,” she said. Her hands were folded in her lap, clutched together.

“Well behaved too. Most of the time.” Merlin stroked Harry gently, running his fingers over the fluffy curls. He watched Harry’s eyes flutter shut and smiled. “This is for him, really. Not to say I’m not enjoying it, but…”

There was a clear tent in Harry’s trousers, a little wet dot starting to form as Harry’s cock leaked through his pants. Merlin, on the other hand, was still soft, although his cock twitched whenever Harry swallowed reflexively around him. He was fighting so hard to keep still, and Merlin would have felt sorry for him if it wasn’t apparent that Harry was really, _really_ enjoying himself. Not that Merlin was surprised; Harry thrived on the thrill of being out like this, of knowing they were in a public space and that anyone could look over and see him. It was why they were in Harry’s favourite club, a suitably classy den of depravity – in Harry’s own words – with music playing on the dance floor as dancers rutted together and a series of booths and back rooms for whatever acts the patrons might be interested in. Just looking around briefly, Merlin could see a handful of people like Harry, on their knees with cocks in their mouths, and one or two people being actively fucked, the low light distorting their features into little more than shadow. It was a slow night.

“Do you mind if I touch him?” Valerie asked. Her clasped hands were twitching.

Merlin glanced at Harry again, and Harry gave a minute nod. “Go ahead. Not his cock, though.”

Valerie reached under the table, and Merlin watched Harry shiver as her fingernails pricked as his skin, stroking the exposed back of his neck. “So pretty,” she cooed.

“My beautiful little cockwarmer,” Merlin agreed.

Valerie trailed her fingers a little lower, stroking down Harry’s back before withdrawing. “Do you ever share?”

“Not with women, I’m afraid.” Merlin gave her an apologetic smile. “Neither of us mind a beautiful lass like yourself watching, but the actual sex…”

“Of course,” Valerie said. “I understand.” She smiled. “So watching is still on the table, then?”

Merlin laughed. “Or under it, as it were.” Harry fought back another moan, and all that did was ripple his throat around Merlin’s cock, the organ thickening slightly in response. Merlin swallowed his own groan, but he didn’t give Harry another warning. “Is there something you’d like to see him do?”

Valerie licked her lips, possibly subconsciously. “Really?”

“Harry has final say, but he can be very accommodating.”

Valerie glanced over at one of the other couples in the room, and Merlin’s grin widened. “Would you like to see me do that to him?”

She nodded, and Merlin took Harry’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up slightly. He didn’t withdraw his cock. “Harry, how would you feel about me fucking you over the table? Would you like that?”

Harry’s eyes lit up, and he moaned enthusiastically, not bothering to disguise the sound, and then choked as Merlin’s cock hardened in response, filling his throat in a way it hadn’t while Merlin was still soft. Merlin took pity on him and pulled out, Harry rocking forward without thinking in an effort to reclaim Merlin’s cock. Merlin held him back patiently with a hand on his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. Harry blinked, and then settled again, looking up at Merlin for instruction. Merlin beckoned him to his feet, and Harry scrambled upright, turning without prompting and resting his elbows on the table. He smiled at Valerie, almost shy, and she grinned back at him, reaching out to stroke down the side of his face with her fingertips.

Merlin adjusted himself in the booth, not bothering to tuck his half-hard cock away and instead sliding his hand into Harry’s pocket, unable to resist brushing his knuckles deliberately against the erection his partner was still sporting. The wet spot was bigger now, and Harry whined softly, arching forward into the touch. Merlin ignored him, fishing out the packets of lube he’d been looking for and setting them on the table.

“Sorry,” he told Valerie. “He’s already been prepped, so you might not get as much of a show as you were hoping for.”

She shook her head, eyes dark with lust. “I think I’ll get everything I’m hoping for.”

Merlin chuckled, reaching around Harry to unbutton his trousers and push them down, followed by Harry’s tight briefs. His cock slapped up, dark purple at the head and visibly throbbing, and Merlin curled his fingers around the aching flesh and gave it two brief strokes before letting go. Harry bit back a wail, pressing his forehead into the cradle of his forearms.

Merlin clicked his tongue, reaching up to give Harry’s neck another warning squeeze. “Look at Valerie, love. You want to make this good for her, don’t you? I’m sure she’d appreciate watching that pretty face of yours as you fall apart.”

Obediently, Harry lifted his head, and Merlin smiled. “That’s it.” He picked up the lube, tearing a packet open and slicking his fingers, probing into Harry’s hole to make sure it was still loose and ready for him. Harry moaned as Merlin found his prostate, pressing down on it firmly before he withdrew. The sound was loud enough that the people closest to them, just two tables over, turned to look, but Merlin didn’t give them more than a cursory glance. He reached for another packet, this one a condom, and rolled the rubber sheath down his length, stroking it with his lube-slick hand. At the unmistakable sound, Valerie’s eyes flicked away from Harry’s face, landing on Merlin’s cock, and Merlin couldn’t deny that the heat of her gaze worked in tandem with his own hand, getting him fully hard in only seconds. “Watch him,” Merlin murmured, using his hand to line himself up with Harry’s entrance. “He’s stunning like this.”

The moment of penetration made Harry’s mouth fall open, a choked gasp as Merlin forced his cock inside. Harry was still tight, always tight no matter how much they prepped him, but Merlin could tell it didn’t hurt because Harry was panting, hips rocking back eagerly as he encouraged Merlin to push deeper, until his pelvis was flush against Harry’s arse, half bent over his partner with his hands on Harry’s hips. He was on his knees on the seat, hardly any leverage in the position but it meant he could get deeper than if he stood, and that was the important thing.

Valerie reached out again, hand hesitant as she touched Harry’s face, and Harry whimpered, eyes screwing shut. Valerie gasped in surprise as Harry’s tongue darted out, brushing briefly past her fingers. She looked to Merlin, who nodded, and then she pressed her fingers deliberately into Harry’s mouth, giving him something to suckle on. Merlin waited a heartbeat, and then drew back, snapping his hips forwards again and making Harry moan. He set a brisk pace, pulling Harry’s hips back against him more so than thrusting, forcing Harry to work himself between Merlin’s cock and Valerie’s fingers. Harry’s cock rubbed against the table with every movement, and Merlin watched Valerie watch Harry, her eyes wide with shock and hunger. The hand she wasn’t using to fill Harry’s mouth slipped beneath her skirt, and Merlin bared his teeth in vicious satisfaction, fucking into Harry harder just to hear the obscene sound their hips made, barely audible over the pounding music of the club, and more people were watching them now, peering over the sides of booths or watching from the distance of the dance floor, and Merlin leaned low and hissed to Harry, “They can all see you. Everyone can see what a perfect little slut you are.”

Harry gasped and moaned, and Merlin knew he was getting close. It was just as well; his own orgasm was building, spurred on by the sounds Harry was making and the eyes watching them and the music and the slick sounds of Valerie seeking her own pleasure, eyes locked on Harry’s lips around her even as she plunged her fingers inside herself, her skirt rucked up as high as it would go, and Merlin’s balls were so tight, he was so close to spilling, he just needed a little push over the edge.

But this was for Harry, so he reached for Harry first, letting go of his hip and forcing Harry to arch up enough for Merlin to circle his cock, driving it into Merlin’s fist with each thrust. Harry cried out around Valerie’s fingers, sucking harder, his body tensing as Merlin shoved him towards orgasm, brutally wringing it out of him until Harry peaked, coming over Merlin’s hand and the table, crying out with sensitivity as Merlin continued to fuck into him. Valerie let of a soft, high-pitched and shuddering sigh and withdrew both her hands, sinking back in her seat and breathing heavily, and Merlin finally allowed himself to follow, face screwing up in pleasure as he spilled into the condom, wishing he was bare so he could feel his cum leaking out around his cock.

He pulled out carefully, peeling off the condom and tying it off, disposing of it in one of the slots within arm’s reach before tucking his cock away. Harry still lay against the table, breathing hard, his cheek pressed against the cool glass. His forehead was slick with sweat, his curls dark and damp. Merlin smiled affectionately and coaxed Harry back, cleaning off the mess he’d made. Harry batted his hands away and fumbled with his trousers, doing them up again and sinking back into his seat.

Merlin sat next to him again, tilting his head as he watched Valerie. She blinked a few times, then shook herself out of it, a slow smile spreading across her lips. “That was…incredible.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled at her. His voice was rough, and Merlin chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Glad we didn’t disappoint,” he said. He glanced around the room. Now that they were done, people were turning away, interested in other spectacles. All save one; far across the room, standing on the dance floor with an eager young man grinding back against him, Merlin could see a figure watching them. He couldn’t quite make out the face against the flashing lights, but the direction of his eyes was unmistakable. There was something familiar about him, but before Merlin could put his finger on what it was, the man bent forward to whisper into the ear of his dance partner, who turned and enthusiastically dragged him off the dance floor and out one of the exits.

Merlin looked back at Harry, who ran a hand through his hair. He looked well-fucked, blinking lazily as he and Valerie chatted idly about…pets, it sounded like. Merlin wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, and Harry turned an affectionate smile his way, cutting himself off. He addressed Valerie, “Terribly sorry, my dear, but it looks like it’s about time for us to go.”

Merlin shook his head. “If you want to stay, by all means-“

But Harry cut him off, eyes sparkling with mirth. “As enticing as I am, I highly doubt I’ll manage to get a repeat performance out of you tonight, and as I’m not particularly in the mood to be fucked by a stranger, perhaps it’s best if we made our way home. We do have work tomorrow, after all.”

Merlin relented, standing up. As Harry followed, he said to Valerie, “This was fun. Perhaps we’ll do it again some time.”

Valerie shrugged, but she smiled and stood too. “Or not. But thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Believe me,” Harry said. “It was our pleasure.”

Merlin snorted and guided Harry outside. The music quieted as the doors swung shut behind them, and as they turned in the direction of home, Merlin could still hear the sounds of fucking, louder now. As they passed the alleyway next to the club, he caught a glimpse of the man from before, his face hidden in shadows as he fucked his companion into the wall, his low grunts a sharp contrast with the younger man’s higher gasps.

Harry nudged Merlin on, and Merlin left the pair be, although he did comment, “You’d think they’d have done that inside. That is sort of the point, after all.”

Harry laughed. “Perhaps they don’t like to be watched?”

Merlin grinned at the absurdity of that statement. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get home. Busy day tomorrow.” And together they walked off into the night.


End file.
